Pokemon: Torchwood Diamond Edition
by SevenLies1Truth
Summary: What will happen when Captain Jack Harkness find's himself in a brand new world full or pokemon? There will be adventure, romance and new friends but how did he get there? And what ever happened to Torchwood?
1. Twinleaf Town

**Well I've had this idea for ages :D-I was watching torchwood and then just thought what if the torchwood team ended up in the pokemon world? As this is probs the first pokemon fanfic I've ever done reviewing is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Pokemon (Wish I did though! If I owned it Tosh,Owen and Ianto would have never died!) This is set after Season Two Episode: Kiss,Kiss,Bang,Bang**

**Chapter 1: Twinleaf Town**

The first thing Jack noticed when he woke up was that he was lying on some grass; it was cormftable not at all like ones you would usually find which were quite prickly. Jack's mind started to wonder about how he even ended up on some grass when he perfectly remembered falling asleep next to Ianto; he had sent the rest of the team home so they could have a night together.

He stumbled to his feet almost tripping over his coat and noticing that it draped to the floor, well this was a little odd. His clothes certainly felt baggier, Jack found this amusing and annoying at the same time. Well he was the sort of person who would.

Jack seemed to be in a small town-well more of a village as there were four houses. It was about 7 in the evening as well. The village consisted of two little houses and two massive ones. Where was he? What had happened? Jack asked himself. He knew that he was smaller as well so he must have become younger somehow and that could possibly explain why his clothes were too big but not where he was.

He knew that he needed to find a place to stay just so he could figure out a plan. Walking up to the first big house Jack knocked on the door. It was answered by a woman with bright red hair who looked surprised when she saw Jack standing there.

"Hello dear can I help you?" The woman asked in a different accent Jack had never heard before.

Well time for the performance Jack thought idly.

"Ma'am I need help. I don't know what's happened or where am I?" Jack gasped and then pretending to faint very dramatically he dropped on the floor.

The woman gasped "Oh you poor soul" as she dragged Jack in. Jack meanwhile was finding this absolutely hilarious the fact that this woman didn't even know he was faking it made it just seem even more amusing. He kept his eyes closed as the woman picked him up. He felt the surroundings change from a bitter cold to what seemed to be nice central heating warming the whole house up. So Jack was somewhere modern that was a good thing. He heard the woman muttering about how he smelt nice; well those were his pheromones having that affect on her.

Jack was placed onto what seemed like a sofa, so he choose to sprawl across it. There was nothing more Jack could do except sleep because he didn't want to make up a story just yet.

He let his coat fall over him just like a blanket and lulled himself, ever so slowly, to sleep.

Jordan looked up from the tv as she heard her mother call her name. She had been enjoying this particular tv show where they had been trying to find the red gryardos but their efforts were e in vain. Jordan stared at her shoulder length hair. It was bright red inherited from her mother of course but her blue eyes were her father's.

Jordan never knew her father and she actually really wanted to find him. Her mother had only told her that he had simply gone journeying to new lands to see new Pokémon but he made a promise to her mother that whatever happened, he would return to her. Yet he had said this fifteen years ago when Jordan had just been a baby. Pulling her blue hat out that was almost like a beanie, it had a few badges printed with pictures of her father and mother holding her as a baby. The other badges were her and Callum being stupid and taking photos to be put on the badge hat. The hat was special to her as it used to belong to father.

Callum was her best friend and had been all their life but he was mostly impatient when Jordan wouldn't do what he wanted. Oh well it just made her love him as he was.

Walking downstairs Jordan was completely surprised at the sight before her, a young a boy who looked around the age of sixteen and she could tell he was taller than her was fast asleep on the sofa. He was covered in a coat with a design Jordan had never seen before. It was a nice shade of blue but what was this boy even doing here?

Turning to her Mum Jordan asked her.

"Mum, why is there a boy on our sofa?"

"Well he knocked on the door and just collapsed right in front of me so well I brought him in, poor chap could probably freeze to death out there"

Jordan found that the boy was quite good looking being tall and lanky. When he woke up oh boy was she asking who he was and where he came from.

She went across to the kitchen where her Mum had started to cook dinner; Spaghetti was something her mum always cooked on a Friday night. It was something of a tradition since her father had left on a Friday night with spaghetti being for tea.

"Mum you'll have to make 3 lots as I'm sure this boy will be hungry"

"Yes well it's been quite a long time since I made 3 dinners" Her mum chuckled with a sad grin and seemed to look off far into the distance. Jordan knew she was thinking about her husband.

If only could Jordan ask when her mum went on a Pokémon journey maybe one day Jordan could go one but her mother and Callum's had never let them for some reason.

Five years ago she could have gone as that was when the other two children in the town had. Maisy and Apple a boy and a girl had gone and never returned. It was like someone left and never came back since they were bored of Twinleaf Town.

Maisy at 10 had blonde hair pretty much in a bob with green eyes to match. She had been a very confident girl who was always the boldest of their group. Their group. Childhood best friends who spent summer afternoons by the lake wading in the water.

Apple he had a weird name as it was sort of trait in that family. His mother and father were called Berry and Pie. He had been the shy one and Jordan had teensy crush on him when he was little but she had grown away from that now. 5 years sure does change a person Jordan though to herself.

All that was left was her and Callum. Two out of four. She missed the other two of course. Wondering if they would ever return just like her father. All Jordan knew is she wanted to go on an adventure too.

Pulling out of her stupor she noticed that the spaghetti was almost done. How long had she spaced out?

Then Jordan noticed the boy was starting to stir.

Jack opened his eyes trying to remember what had happened. Did he come into whoever house this was deliberately? Then it all came back to him. He then noticed a girl with flaming red hair, she was quite beautiful.

"Why hello. Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?" He smiled and the girl giggled.

"Jordan and why is a sixteen ear old boy called Captain?" She asked.

Jack froze at this. Sixteen? He had been changed into a sixteen year old boy? This was a little weird as she had no idea what happened or where he was. He decided to stick to a story where he had lost his memory.

"Erm I have no idea but where am I?"

"In my house, Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh"

Now he was sure the girl was just making things up so Jack was quiet thinking about where his team could be now.

"OK I have no idea what you're talking about" Jack responded.

The girl identified as Jordan looked at him a little spectrally.

"What region are you from Jack?"

Region? What was this girl on about? He was from another galaxy maybe? But this didn't seem the sort of place to have space travel.

"I don't know all I can remember is my name" Jack answered trying not to smirk.

"Oh I'm just hoping that Mum will let you stay here for a while"

"Hmm me to"

Jack was quiet after that and looked around the room studying it. He was lying on two small seats which at first could be mistaken as a sofa. There was a small tv in front showing a competition. To the side was a small kitchen complete with a cooker, sink and fridge. A table with one chair sat in the corner.

Soon Jordan's Mum called for tea to be ready. The spaghetti was absolutely lovely and through dinner Jack learnt all about the strange world he had found himself in.

Strange creatures called Pokémon of which had had never heard before so he must have ended up in a parallel universe. How Jack was going to get back he had no idea. The girl Jordan was quite nice in his opinion but was innocent as if she didn't get out much.

What Jack then decided was he would hang around with Jordan so she could seem as a guide to this new world. Even if she didn't know that yet. He looked at his arm to see that his vortex manipulator needed tightening as he now was at least a foot shorter. If Jack could remember correctly he had shoot up to his original height when he was 18 and that was at least two years away,

Besides he didn't even know what year this was or was it just the present day? She had decided to ask Jordan about it.

"Its 2007" She responded.

So Jack had travelled a year back in time which was something of old news to him. He was about to ask what they could do tomorrow when their came a knock at the door.

Jordan opened it to see a boy with blonde hair looking quite angry at her. Jack noticed he was about the same age as Jordan but was actually a few inches shorter than her.

"Jordan you said you were going to come over today!" the boy shouted fuming at this prospect.

"Callum just calm down!" Jordan quietly stated looking quite scared.

Callum suddenly looked at Jordan with remorse. Jack guessed that these two were best friends had been for a long time. Callum noticed Jack looking at him in interest.

"So Jordan who's this?"

"This is Jack. Callum" Jordan responded.

Jack got up to shake Callum's hand and was actually glad to find out that he towered over the boy, well at least some things never change Jack thought to himself.

The boy came in and started to chat with Jack and Jordan. Jack learnt that these two children had never been outside Twinleaf Town apart from going to the lake. Jack actually wished for Ianto, Gwen. Tosh and heck even Owen to be here as these two didn't even know what sort of world he had come from.

After an hour Callum left complaining about the fact that that time seemed to get away from them. Jack sniggered at him, he reminded him of Owen always being ignorant. While Jordan reminded him of Gwen. They weren't his team where they? Jack shook his head. It was ridiculous.

Jordan walked up to the stairs and called over to Jack.

"You can sleep in my room but I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the floor in my sleeping bag"  
"That's okay Jordan sounds like a plan" Jack smiled honestly not minding that he had to sleep on the floor. He had slept in worst places.

He followed Jordan up the stairs to a small room with a computer, tv and bed. Jordan went under the bed and pulled out a sleeping bag which Jack got into fully clothed he would ask if they had any clothes that would fit him in the morning.

He thought to where Ianto was and wished he could say goodnight.

"Oh, Ianto, Gwen, Tosh and Owen. I will get back to Torchwood somehow" Jack whispered forgetting that Jordan was in the room with him.

Jordan watched Jack fall asleep as she got into bed. She had heard his last words and wondered what Torchwood was and who the names belonged to. There was something about Jack as if he was telling more of what he was letting on.

Apparently to her mum she had found him fainting outside but he seemed fine just so Jordan thought that was quite strange as she never recovered properly like that when fainting.

As Jordan felt the lull of sleep Jordan vowed to herself that she would find who Jack Harkness really was.


	2. Ianto the pokemon?

**Ok guys here's chapter two sorry it took so long to write it almost two week ;D **

**Chapter 2: Ianto the Pokémon?**

Bright searing sunlight was all that Ianto could see. He was panicking slightly as how did he end up near a lake? Something was off about this place though why was the grass taller than him?

Maybe he was on a different planet? But that would be impossible... unless the rift had taken him? There was still quite a lot of things that Torchwood didn't know about the rift. The more Ianto thought about it, the more plausible the theory.

Yet he felt different, not human. Ianto stared at his side but was completely shocked when he saw grey feathers. At first he thought it was just a bird in his blind spot but the wing moved in time with his movement and it slowly dawned on Ianto that somehow he had been changed into a bird.

He wasn't trying to panic until he heard a male voice call out:

"Poke ball go"

Ianto tried to think of what a pokeball was until there was only darkness.

Jack slowly came back to the real world and approached Jordan who was something on the tv. The tv clearly read: _Despite the exploration's teams best efforts however the rumoured red gryardos failed to appear even fleetingly to the crestfallen team. _

Jack stared as the words faded away before the announcer of the TV prounced almost like he was shouting "That concludes our special report 'Search for the red Gryardos!' Brought to you but Jublife Tv on nationwide net. See you next time, same channel"

Part of Jack wondered why Jordan was watching this. He clearly had no idea what the tv was on about but Jordan sure did.

"We'd better go downstairs"

"Yeah okay" Jack responded.

Walking downstairs Jordan's mum came up to both of them.

"Jordan! Jack! Callum came calling for both of you a little while ago. I don't know what it was about, but he said it was an emergency"

Both Jordan and Jack strutted out of the house before Jordan's Mum called out.

"Oh, yes Jordan! And you as well Jack don't go into the tall grass as wild Pokémon might attack you. I'm sure it would be ok if you had your own pokemon but you don't so... and I'm not sure about you Jack."

Jack said nothing as he walked out the door. He was still wearing his old clothes but his coat had been left in Jordan's room. That was staying somewhere he knew was safe. Jack still wanted to know how and why he was in this strange world. He could hardly remember why he was even there in the first place. His plan was to find his team because he was sure they were here too.

Jordan was slightly fuming, her mother's warning had seen to that. How badly she wanted to go and catch a Pokémon but that was futile as she knew she couldn't.

Jack followed her like a lost puppy towards Callum's house, it almost made her laugh but he didn't know the town to well even though there were only four houses! Just about when Jordan was going to knock on the door Callum came stomping out.

"What was that about?" Callum shouted at her.

Jack stepped in and just laughed and then Callum seemed to notice the two of them.

"Oh hey Jordan, Jack. I'm going to the lake! You both can come too! And be snappy about it!"

"Ok. And Jordan? I'm fining you 1 million poke if you're late"

Callum then proceeded to run away before coming back shouting about the fact that he had forgot something and ran back inside.

Jack just stared, was it just him or was Callum acting a little off hand? It reminded him of himself when he had been fifteen.

They both barged into the house and Jack noticed that the layout was quite similar to Jordan's house which made it dull. He hadn't designed the torchwood hub but he could have done. He wished Ianto was with him but who knew where he was now?

Jordan spoke to the woman standing the middle of the room who immediately came out with

"Oh, Hi Jordan! Did you come calling on Callum? He was gone for a second then he came running right back home. He just can't sit still that boy. I wonder who he takes after."

Obviously his father Jack thought trying to suppress his giggling but that did get him wondering thought where was Callum and Jordan's fathers it looked like they should have returned by now?

Deciding to put it aside Jack ascended the stairs to an attic room with Callum murmuring to himself.

"I'd better take my bag and Journal too" He then noticed Jack.

"Oh hey, Jack where's Jordan?"

"She's downstairs"

"Right tell her we're going to the lake! I'll be waiting on the road! It's a 10 million fine if you're both late!"

Jack stood back as Callum burst out of the room. He trekked downstairs to find a very flustered Jordan who finally relented away from Callum's Mum. As they walked outside (yet again) Jordan turned towards a path that led to where Callum was standing.

"Hey you two saw that news report on tv, right?"

Jordan promptly shook her head while Jack looked confused.

Callum sighed before carrying on "You know 'search for the red Gryardos! The mysterious appearance of the furious Pokémon in a lake' That show got me thinking. I'll bet our local lake has a pokemon like that in it too! So that's what we're going do! We'll go find a Pokémon like that!"

Jordan took the role of leader when Jack was about to. She Gwen all over!

"You remind me so much of Gwen!" Jack stated quietly but Jordan seemed to hear him and looked at him oddly but didn't comment on it.

Jordan lead the two boys down a grassy path with tress beside them before stopping front of quite a number of them. "All right to the lake! Let's find us a red Gryardos!" Callum announced.

Passing through the trees Jack came out to a beautiful lakeside, blue water sparkling but Jack then noticed two people were sitting in the grass.

"What's going on...?" Callum asked puzzled.

From the back there was an old man and what looked like a young boy. They're conversation could easily be heard.

"Professor! There's nothing out of the ordinary side either" The young boy commented.

"Hmm. I may have been mistaken... something appears to be different than it was before but... Fine! It's enough that we have seen the lake. Lucas we're leaving" the professor replied.

The males then turned to each other.

"Professor you've been gone for four years now, how are you enjoying being back in Sinnoh?"

"Hm. There is one thing I can say. There are many kinds of Pokemon in Sinnoh. The region should serve well in regard to our studies"

Jack noticed that they left a briefcase as the two came forward. Jordan and Callum stood aside.

"Excuse me. Let us past please" the professor stated.

The boy called Lucas looked at them frowning before saying "Sorry, folks" and then promptly disappeared.

"What was that about? Those two?" Callum began before noticing the briefcase. "Huh? Jordan! Jack! Let's go check this out!"

"Callum wait! My Mum told me not go into the long grass" Jordan half moaned.

"Besides it's their property" Jack added.

"Bah! They won't mind, we won't be in there long enough for a wild pokemon to come out"

All three of them walked into the grass as Callum stammered about the briefcase. Jack found it quite bizarre that Callum couldn't see what it was from afar.

"Those people forgot it here. What are we supposed to do with it? We can try to deliver it to them but who are they? I heard them say professor"

Then all of a sudden three birds flew out of nowhere at them. Jack looked at them and knew that these were a type of pokemon even with Callum crying about it.

"What's going on?" Jordan and Callum said together.

Jack opened the briefcase being drawn towards it. The contents of it were quite surprising. Four small round balls. Half red on top while being white on the bottom with a black rim on a button.

"Look! These are pokeballs! Let's battle using these!"

"Choose one, Jack, Jordan!"

Jordan choose the on in the top right corner while Callum's was the one in the left. For some strange reason Jack picked one up that looked like it was brand new.

Hearing the other two shout pokeball go Jack did the same but what came out was in fact a starly who flew right up to his face. The eye colour was quite shocking as he could see the other birds, they had black ones. The thing that freaked Jack out was the colour's Ianto eyes were the birds shade of blue and they were the same shape.

Ianto was finally let out into light when he knew he had just heard Jack's voice. He didn't like the feeling of being compressed and squeezed inside that small capsule.

Considering he was a bird at least that meant he could fly but for some reason he felt drawn towards a young boy who looked awfully familiar... Almost like Jack.

Jordan was actually seriously happy that she was having her first pokemon battle. Jordan told the pilplup to use pound as it was the only good move she had. Again with pound as the wild starly used growl. Once more and the starly fainted. She then noticed Jack was just staring at his chosen pokemon before putting the starly back into the pokeball.

Why had he looked surprised? Jordan wondered to herself. Perhaps Jack had used a Pokémon like that before?

"Yeah! Your Pilpup totally rocked! But my turtwig was tougher than yours! I don't know what Jack was doing but they were other people's pokemon, though. But we had to use them... They won't mind will they?"

Jordan was about to respond when the boy (was it Lucas?) came running up to them.

"Whew! You found the briefcase? The professor would have gone through the roof if he knew I forgot it here."

He opened it to discover that three pokeballs were missing.

"Huh? What? Did you guys use these Pokemon? Oh man... How am I gonna explain this to the professor? This briefcase is the professor's so I'll take ok?"

He then took it and walked off.

"What was that about? I don't know what's going. Jordan let's get out of here. My Pokémon got hurt from that battle if we get attacked by another Pokémon we might be in trouble. "

All three of them made their way back to the path of trees.

"You two go on ahead. I know we have to return the pokemon. They're not outs but I want to spend just a little more time with this little guy..."

Hearing Callum's words about returning the pokemon. That bird or starly was exactly like Ianto even to the way he acted. The more Jack thought about it he was not letting the pokemon go because he was sure it was his Ianto but why was Ianto a pokemon? That was what he needed to find out.


	3. Sandgem Town and the Pokedex

**So ****moving**** onto Chapter Three now :D x:D **

**Chapter Three: Sandgem Town and the Pokedex **

Continuing on down the path with Jordan leading in front Jack was nervous about letting Ianto go. They came to abrupt stop when they saw the old and the young boy standing in the middle of the path.

"Hey it's those people! Is that old guy staring at us?" Callum cried out.

The old man frowned at this but seem to approach the group of three cautiously.

"Hmm. I heard from Lucas that you three used our Pokémon and one I just caught as his eye colour was quite unique. Let me see them. Please"

Jack was a little taken aback but pulled out the pokeball just in case. The professor continued as he started at the three Pokémon who were now out of their pokeballs.

"Hmm. Pilpulp, Starly and Turtwig... Hm... I see that's how it is. Lucas! I'm going back to my lab!"

The professor than walked away as Lucas called after him. "Uh... yeah of course! Professor wait for me! You should visit at our lab later, I think. We'll be seeing you! Lucas than ran off with an awkward smile on his face.

The trio turned to face each other confused about what had just happened but Jack was happy because he because he hadn't have to give Ianto back.

"What was all that craziness about?" Callum asked them.

Jack just shrugged his shoulders and Jordan was oddly silent.

Callum continued "I mean, if he was angry he could've just yelled at us or whatever and didn't he want their Pokémon back? Jordan, Jack we should go home too...

XXX

Jordan's Mother paced about the kitchen after cleaning up. Jack sat on the stool watching the exchange between Mother and Daughter and wondered what her Mother would do when she found out what happened.

"What's up dear?" Her mother asked her.

Jordan explained the story with Jack adding bits on to make it more entertaining. Jordan's Mum's face was calm all throughout the tale.

"Wow. I can't believe that happened to both of you. As I ever glad that both you, Jack and Callum are unharmed. The professor you mentioned is most likely Professor Rowan of Sandgem Town; I've heard that he is quite well known of his studies on Pokémon. I hear he's also quit intimidating... Jordan and Jack I think you both need to visit him in Sandgem Town. You need to properly explain why you had no choice but to use his Pokémon. Don't worry I'm sure he will understand"

As her Mother gave Jordan a pair of trainers Jack studied the pokeball. He kept wandering how Ianto felt all cooped up in there. Soon he was pulled out of his thoughts as Jordan called over to him to follow her.

Jack followed Jordan along a grassy route but they soon ran into a female starly who was level two. They had decided to take in turns when fighting so Jordan sent out her pilpulp.

Jordan was excited as she told Pilpul to use pound which caused the starly to retaliate with growl. Once again with pound and the starly fainted and the Pilpulp gained 16 exp points.

Continuing on down the path Jordan noticed a man giving out free potions so she took this gracious offer for her and Jack. Soon enough the path that they were following emerged into a town.

Jordan noticed that Lucas was standing in front of the building so approached her and Jack.

"Hi! I've been waiting for you two! Please come with me. The prof's waiting to see both of you"

Lucas lead them to a large building with a blue roof.

"What's this place then?" Jack asked smirking.

"This is our Pokemon Research Lab. We'll just go ahead and..."

Lucas's speech was soon cut off as Callum collided into Jordan. He imeadtily looked around baffled but then noticed Jack and Jordan.

He was really making a habit of this Jordan thought to herself but all the same. Callum had always been strong headed.

"Oh it's you Jordan and Jack! That old guy... He's not scary as much as he is totally out there! Aw it doesn't matter, Jordan, Jack. I'm out of here" Callum then darted off.

Jordan felt a little hurt that he had left. Sure she could travel with Jack but she at least thought Callum would have come with them.

Both of them followed Lucas into the building. Jordan was quite surprised to see so much research about Pokémon! Library of it, computers, all technical things!

"Finally you've both com. Jordan and Jack was it?" the professor asked. Both teenagers nodded

"Let me see your pokemon again" This time they handed the pokeballs.

"Hmm. .. I see... These Pokémon seem to be rather happy especially the starly. All righty then! I'll give the pilpulp and starly to you two as a gift! Now it's yours would you both like to nickname them?"

Jordan went first and name her Pilpulp Bab but what surprised her was Jack's nickname Ianto. She remembered him mentioning it last night so decided to question him about it later.

"Your friend Callum told me what happened at the lake. I heard you battled very well Jordan despite it being your first time and from what I can see, there is a growing bond between you and that Pokémon though it is still young and of course you Jack have already a friendship with the starly"

Jack merely shrugged his shoulders.

"That's why I would like to entrust you with Pilpulp and Starly"

Lucas turned to the two and added "Boy. Am I glad you're kind toward Pokémon if you weren't well..."

The professor then butted in.

"Er-Hem. Let's move to the main topic. There is something I want you both to do for me. My name is Rowan. I study Pokémon. First of all, I want to know what kinds of Pokémon live in the Sinnoh region. To do so it is nesccary to collect data using the Pokedex.

"The poke-what?" Jack asked confused. What strange gadgets were in this world anyway?

"Pokedex. This is what I ask of you" the professor continued giving Jack a questioning look.

"I want to entrust both of you with these Pokedex. Will you both use it record the pokemon in Sinnoh for me?"

Jordan agreed straight away but Jack was thinking deeply about it. It didn't hurt to go journeying with Jordan perhaps he might find the rest of his team. He had Ianto but not properly. He nodded and Jordan looked flooded with relief. Jack was a bit puzzled by that.

"Hm! Good answer""

Professor Rowan each handed them a Pokedex and Jack liked the like the look of it even though it was the first time he was seeing this sort of technology.

"Those Pokedex are very high-tech. They will automatically record data on every kind of Pokémon you encounter. Jordan and Jack I ask you go everywhere and meet every kind of Pokémon is this region!"

Lucas then butted in. "I've got the same kind of Pokedex as you two."

Professor Rowan then began his speech forgetting the interruption by Lucas.

"When you two walked up Route 201 with your Pokémon, what did you feel? I've lived for 60 long years. Even now I get a thrill when I'm with a Pokémon. Now, you should know that there are countless Pokémon is this world. That means there are just as many thrills wait for both of you out there! Now go! Jordan and Jack your grand adventure begins right now!"

When Jack was about to turn towards the door Lucas stopped him and gave him even more information.

"The professor asked me to help, so I'm going to go out and fill the Pokedex pages too! That makes us three comrades working towards the same goal. I'll teach you two stuff later. Ok?"

Lucas walked out of the building and Jordan practically sprinted after him with Jack tailing behind. Once the pair were outside Lucas came up to them.

"Hey! Jordan and Jack! I want to show you a few things!"

Lucas then lead them to a smaller building with the same design but a blue roof.

"Over here the building with the blue roof is the Poke Mart. It's a shop where you can buy and sell all sorts of items. Jordan and Jack since you're both rookie trainers, you won't be able to buy very much stuff. But don't worry about it ok? Oh yeah I forgot to mention Jordan, I'm not sure about Jack but I suppose this can apply to both of you. You should let your family know you're helping Prof Rowan put together his Pokedex. Sometimes you have to go far away so you should let someone you know. Oh, but first go heal your Pokémon at the Poke centre. You'll be safe then. Ok be seeing you!"

After the visit to the Pokémon centre Jordan was unsure of taking Jack back to her house.

"Jack, since we are going on a journey I do need to tell my Mum. Do you think you could wait for me?" She asked him.

"Of course but don't take too long!" Jack chuckled.

As Jordan left Jack decided to explore Sandgem Town. His first impression was that this was a slightly bigger town than Twinleaf. There were only two houses here and one of them he thought Lucas probably lived in.

What he was excited about was the beach, even though it reminded him of when he had lost his brother it still brought a sense of calm.

Walking to the water's edge, He decided to let Ianto out, he needed to just talk with him even though Ianto probably couldn't speak.

With a cry of 'pokeball go!' Jack saw the shape of the Starly emerge.

"Ianto, this sounds ridiculous but I wish you could talk even though you're a bird"

Ianto looked at the boy was shocked to find that it was Jack but the question he was asking about how he could speak was a little strange. Ianto wasn't even sure he could since he was body was different but still he tried.

"Jack" The starly spoke.

Jack's eyes widened that had been Ianto's beautiful welsh vowels. There was no mistake this bird was Ianto and oh he could talk! This was the best news he had all day!


	4. Leaving Home, By Route 202

**Here's chapter four since I'm back at school, I will try and update this every Friday!**

**Chapter 4: Leaving home, Route 202**

It was around midday when Jordan made her way back home, she noticed that she could take a shortcut to get back. Once home Jordan stared at her town somehow she got the feeling, she wouldn't be back for quite a while.

Entering into her house her mother came up to her.

"Welcome home Jordan. Are you and your Pokémon healthy? Take a quick rest dear."

Her mother let Jordan have a few snacks whilst she gave her pilpulp Bab some Pokémon food. Soon enough they were fully rested.

"What's up, Jordan?" Her mum asked.

Jordan explained about having to fill in the Pokedex and professor Rowan allowing her and Jack to keep the Pokémon. She told her about Jack waiting for her and mentioned that since he had no-one at the moment they should always be welcome to him. Her mother promptly agreed.

"Wow. Professor Rowan asked you two to do something that big. Ok dear, go for it. Your mum's got your back! Oh I know! Jordan, I've got something you'll find yourself"

Her mother brought out a plain book with Journal written on the front.

"This Journal was your father's gift to you, when you wanted to go on a Pokémon journey. So please keep a record of your daily events. Check and you'll be able to remember what you did last. Gee a journey full of adventure and with Jack tagging along...I envy you kiddo. You have your Pokémon with you too! I wish I could go instead! I'm just joking, dear! Yup Jordan! I'll be alright by myself so you go and enjoy your adventure. When you're exposed to new things and experience anew sensations it makes your mother happy too. But come back sometimes, I would like to see the kinds of Pokémon you've caught dear"

There was a knock on the door and Callum's Mum entered looking very worried.

"Excuse me. Is my little Callum here?"

"Oh? No he's not" Jordan's Mum responded.

"Oh... the he must have left already...what to do... that boy shouted about going on an adventure, and then he bolted. He's so headstrong and reckless...I at least wanted him to take this..."

Jordan looked at what she held in her hand and wandered what it contained.

"Not to worry, Jordan will deliver that to him. Won't you Jordan?"

"Oh really you would do that for me?"

Jordan nodded beaming a sort of wry and confused smile.

"Jordan, please take this to Callum for me"

Jordan took the parcel out of her hands and put it into her backpack so that she could give it to Callum later on.

"Bye, Bye Jordan have fun on your adventure" Her mother told her before Callum's mum began speaking again.

"Let me think...knowing my boy he would probably head straight to Jublife city. Ok please that that to my Callum" Then she finally left.

Jordan was actually glad she could leave now. She began to run all the back to Sandgem Town. She did run into a wild starly but decided to flee instead. Jordan found Jack standing on Route 202.

"So the mother's been dealt with then I presume?" Jack began as Jordan seemed to give him a calculating look.

He was not going to mention the talking Pokémon because he was sure that was far from normal. His mind now wandered to Lucas who standing in the grass, he approached them quite quickly.

"Jack, Jordan. Do you two know how to catch a Pokémon? I'll demonstrate on how to catch one, so just watch ok?"

He led them into the grass where the battle was fought out. Jack learnt pretty quickly about the pokeballs and was quite glad he ha. Soon enough Lucas had caught the bidoof.

"And that's how it's done. Actually I should have lowered the target's HP some more. Yup the important thing is to lower the Pokémon's Hp as much as possible, see a healthy Pokémon isn't easy to catch, and if you make one of your Pokémon to sleep or paralyse them it's easier. Here, Jordan I'll give you five pokeballs to get you started and of your course you as well Jack"

He handed them five seats and promptly finished his speech.

"If you have lots of Pokémon with you, you'll be able to travel further. That way you'll both have a better shot at meeting more Pokémon. See you two around."

Lucas then walked off. Jack felt somewhat relieved that he had gone, explaining things s if he was a kid! Well in appearance maybe.

Turning to Jordan, Jack gave her his trademark grin but she gave him a stern and hurt look.

"Jack. I wanted to ask you, are you coming on this adventure with me or are you going your own way?"

Jack looked at her "I don't know really since you don't have anyone. Ok I will come but there will be a time I have to leave. You mentioned region before?"

"Yes this world is full of regions with their unique own Pokémon. There's Kanto, Johnto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. There all the ones I know so far. "

"I don't come from any of them. Maybe one day I will trust you but right now I'm afraid to tell you that I'm different"

Jordan just looked at him, wondering who Jack was and where he came from.

"Please journey with me then and get to know me!"

"Well I'm coming all along aren't I?"

"Yes you are"

"Let's go on a journey on route 202" Jordan cheered.

On their way to the first battle Jordan ran into a male starly who was level four but she sent out Bab who used pound but halfway through she decided to flee because between them they already had a bird Pokémon.

Nearing the first battle Jordan had decided to go first because Jack wanted to be ready for his first which would be the second person.

When reaching the first person, he came up to Jordan and said "You're a trainer, I'm a trainer. Our eyes met. So battle we must."

Jordan was challenged by a youngster called Tristan; this was her first battle so she was ready! Bab kept using tackled as the starly got a critical hit but then the foe's starly used quick attack but Bab managed to make it faint gaining 30 xp points, Going up to level six!

Jack was confident as he normally was because it was his turn coming up next. How was he going to do in his first Pokémon battle?

Since Ianto was only 5 Jack wasn't sure he was going to make. He took a big gulp as he went forward.


	5. First Battle and Jublife City

**Chapter 5: First Battle and Jublife City**

Jack stared at the girl who approached him.

"I spy, with my little eye...A trainer! A battle please" the girl imeadtily spoke.

Her name was Natalie and she was a lass. She sent out a Bidoof who was level three. Sending out Ianto Jack told him to use quick attack.

The foe's Bidoof used tackle so Ianto used quick attack yet again. Once more with quick and the Bidoof had fainted...Ianto was now level 6.

Lass Natalie sent out another Bidoof and Ianto knocked it out with a critical hit. Ianto gained 36 exp points.

Jack was actually quite proud of himself when the girl handed some money over. He realized that this could seem fun even when he knew he needed to find his team.

Jordan walked ahead of Jack ready for the next battle but she decided to flee the wild Pokémon's rampage.

A young boy came up to her crying

"Let's have a Pokémon Battle! Hmph! But I'm gonna win!"

He turned out to be a youngster called Logan and sent out a shinx who was level 5.

Bab used Pound. Shinx tried to use tackle but it missed. The shinx got to go first on the next turn but knocked out only 2 exp points. Bab used pound twice after the shinx used leer. Then the shinx fainted. Bab gained 74 exp points and grew to level 7.

As they made their way along the path, Jack could see a city stretching as far as the eye could see but he had of course seen better things on different planets but he was going to go and tell Jordan this!

He was quite surprised that one day hadn't even gone past yet! Yet Jack was enjoying himself because this was journeying just like those days with the Doctor. Sure there was hardly any action but he was positive it would come to him.

Jordan was speaking to a randomner who was shouting out about "Some Pokémon only appear in the morning. Some only come out at night. I'm going to keep waiting here till I've seen every last one of them"

Jordan began to talk about journeying which caused Jack to smile, she was really excited about this adventure.

Jack noticed an object in the grass which turned out to be a potion. Jack didn't have a backpack on him, He gave it to Jordan who put it in her bag.

"Hey Jack, I was thinking about the task Professor Rowan's given us...do you think we can go and catch some Pokémon?" Jordan asked sheepishly.

"Of course" Jack responded smiling.

"Ok so we are going to do this every route in case there is new Pokémon to catch?"

"Why ever not. I want to explore this world so let's go!" Jack responded.

Jordan went into the long grass first and came across a female kricketot. Bab used pound, the move made sure the hp went half down.

Jordan threw a pokeball and the kircketot was caught.

The Pokedex beeped and told Jordan and Jack since he had used his too

_"It shakes his head back to front, causing it's antennae to hit each other and sound like an xylophone" _

Jordan nicknamed her Music.

"Jack it's your turn" Jordan stated.

Jack copied off her movements but came across a starly so ran from the battle.

He tried again in the other long grass and this time came across a level 3 male shinx.

He told Ianto to used quick attack and lowered it quite a lot and threw a pokeball, He was happy that he had caught his first Pokémon.

The Pokedex read_: Shinx, All of its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded. _

He nicknamed the shinx, Electric as he could see that it was an electric Pokémon.

As the two friends met in the middle, they gave each other a smile.

"So Jack, ready to go to Jublife City?" Jordan asked him.

"You bet" Jack replied.

As the pair made the forward step into Jublife city, Lucas came running up to them.

"Hey Jack and Jordan how many have you caught?"

Jordan and Jack told him.

"Wow! You already have 4 between you. In Jublife City there's the trainer school. You should both check it out. Oh, yeah Callum went to the trainer's school earlier. Ok, see you around. You both should work hard on your pokedex.

Lucas then promptly walked off in the direction he had come from.

Walking into the city, Jack felt right at home because it reminded him of Cardiff.

The sun was now setting as he let out a breath of fresh air. His first day in this new world was finally coming to a close.

Jordan came up to him, asking whether they should go into the trainer's school.

Jack nodded and they walked into a building with a sign reading 'Trainer's School. The First step for trainers',

Upon entering Jack looked around his surroundings. It was a whole room, separated by a long wall that went about half way.

In the first half of the room were two bookshelves, a board with writing on where Callum could be seen clearly reading it. There was also another bookshelf next to it.

From the bookshelf was a large class cabinet. Across from that was a girl with green hair giving Jack a very nice smile.

Near the door was a table with two kids talking to ear other. A notebook lay sprawled out.

In the second section a kid sat staring at a computer screen. Above him stood two more children on a rug with a while drawn round them, in the shape of a square.

Jack began to think what it could possibly be about before Jordan dragged him over to Callum.

"Hey Jordan. Jack. Did you two come to study too? I went ahead and memorized everything that was up on the blackboard. After all, it's the trainer's job to avoid having their precious Pokémon hurt in battle, right? So what brings you both here?"

"I have a parcel for you" Jordan replied.

"Huh? You've got something for me?"

Jordan handed it over to him and Callum turned it over in his hand.

"So what this...?"

Callum tore it open with a grin.

"Score! It's a town map... Huh? Why are there three in here?

Jack looked to see three maps in Callum's hand.

"I like it a lot but I don't need three. Here Jordan, Jack you take one each!"

Jack was happy that he now had a map of the region, Sinnoh! He folded it into his trouser pocket for keeps sake. Jordan had put her's in her bag.

"Hmm..." Callum was looking at them now when before he had been studying the map.

"Well according to this town map, I guess Orebrough City is where I should be going next. There's a gym there so it would be perfect raising the Pokémon I just caught. Well I'm on the road to becoming the greatest Trainer of all time. See you two around!"

Then like countless times before Callum dashed out of the building to god knows where.

Jack began to wonder where he was going whilst Jordan began talking to the woman with green hair.

"You just became a trainer did you? You should look up topics that you're not familiar with"

"Thanks I will do"

Whilst Jordan began to read off the board Jack wondered over to the table and began to read the notebook.

It read: _Pokémon are to be caught using poke balls. Up to six Pokémon can accompany a trainer. A trainer is someone who catches Pokémon, raises them and battles with them. A trainer's mission is to defeat the strong trainers who await challenges in Pokémon Gyms"_

Jack thought this information was quite interesting.

He talked to the boy.

"I wrote an essay in my notebook on what makes a true Pokémon Trainer"

"Yeah I read it" Jack smiled as he spoke.

Jordan meanwhile had approached the girl on the table; she wanted to talk to everyone in sinnoh so she was well equipped for the journey round it.

"Pokémon are smart enough to use items, they're holding but they won't know what to do with man-made items like potions and antidotes"

Jordan then approached Jack as he finished talking to the kid at the computer.

Jordan walked up to a boy who was standing.

"Doing it is the best way to learn! Can we get a battle with you?"

Jordan promptly agreed.

"Go My Pokémon go!"

Jordan was challenged by school kid Harrison.

He sent out a male abra who was level six.

"Bab use pound" Jordan cried.

The foe's Abra used Hidden power, Bab used pound but was knocked out by the foes' abra. Jordan sent out Music who fainted straight away after being hit.

Jack threw her Ianto so that Jordan could win the battle.

Ianto used quick attack which knocked out the abra and Ianto grew to level 7!

"It's hard to win if you don't have some Pokémon to choose from" The kid finished.

Jordan decided to quick run to the Pokémon centre to heal Bab up.

The job was quickly done as she raced back to the trainer's school; she was going again because Ianto had been trained up so now it was Bab's turn.

The girl challenged her to a battle sending out a level 6 male abra.

The fore's abra used Hidden power whilst Bab used pound. The fore's abra used Hidden power again with Bab using pound once more.

Jordan told Bab to use pound again and that was when the abra fainted so Bab gained 96 exp points and grew to level eight with learning Bubble.

"We were actually confident that we would do pretty good. But I'm completely impressed by how tough you are. If you'd like talk to me friend and get a technical machine from him"

Jordan walked over to the girl's friend.

"Whew, you're really good! We've been studying every day but we were no match at all! You'd be able to used this Technical Machine, here you go!"

Jordan received a Tm10 and put it in her pack bag.

"A technical machine or Tm for short, contains a Pokémon move. You can instantly teach it's move to a Pokémon but remember a tm is good for one us only. Don't waste it!"

All throughout Jack had been watching Jordan training and thought about how much she enjoyed it.

When they walked outside, the sky had turned pitch black so now the streetlights were lit.

Jack wanted to explore but followed Jordan who was approached by a complete stranger. Jack stood by her, he felt protective of her like an older sibling even though he had only known her a day or so but they had been through a lot together.

"Oh, Oh, Oh? You two call yourselves Pokémon trainers? And yet you both have no poketch? That is, Pokemon Watch or Poketch for short. Oh my two are a rare case indeed. You see I invented and now manufacture Poketches. Not only that I'm now conducting the promotional campaign! All you two have to do is find three clowns in Jublife city. If you two can find them. I will gift you two with a poketch.!"

Both of them nodded their heads before Jordan gave a long yawn.

"Should we spend the night in the Pokémon centre?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah then we can get the poketchs in the morning?" Jack responded.

Jordan nodded her head and they walked into the Pokémon centre.

Jack was glad that his first day, travelling was over because dawn would bring exciting new oppturnites and a new exciting day to explore.

**Well chapter 5 over and done with, Updates are going to be kind of random on my stories for now on because I'm so busy with school so see you until the next update!  
Becky x**


	6. Jublife City Part 2

Fi**nally Chapter 6 is going to be up! :) From now on updates on this story will be weekly, whilst on my othes I will try and write them when I can, this is my top piority at the moment! **

Chapter 7: Jublife City Continued

The morning dawned bright and early for Jack Harkness. His neck hurt from lying on the cushions all night but he had been in worse sleeping situations than the one he was currently in.

Looking around he noticed three people checking thier pokemon but no Jordan, so he decided to walk outside. Jordan was waiting for him by the pokemart.

"So Jack, ready to go and find these clues?" Jordan cheered.

"Yeap, split up first and tell each other where they are after, okay?" Jack offered.

Jordan nodded her head eagerly. It was time to go get the poketches.

Jordan went one way whilst Jack went past the pokemart to a clown that seemd a likely subject.

"HI! I'm a poketch campagin clown! Let's roll out my question! Does a pokemon grow by defeating others and gaining exp points?"

Jack nodded, the answer was blantaly obvious.

"Ding-ding! You're absloutley correct! Pokemon grow stronger by defeating other pokemon in battle. Some pokemon even grow into an entirely different form in a process known as Evolution. Here you go! Your poketch coupon!"

Jack took the copoun off the clown, it was yellow with the number one on it and he stuck the coupon inside his pocket.

What the clown had just said about Evoloution got Jack worried, did that mean Ianto would change into a different form? Jack hoped not.

Letting this worry aside he headed north and then west, where he could see another clown who was talking to Jordan.

He waved to get her attention, which worked like a charm because she came scrruying over.

"So did, you find one?" Jordan asked.

"Yeap just down by the pokemart." Jack responded with a smile.

Jordan scampered off making Jack laugh, to admit whatever had made him younger seemed to have put him in a good parallel universe but there still remained the question of what had happened to Torchwood.

He let the question linger in his mind and approached the second clown.

"Hi I'm a poketch campagin clown! Let's roll out my question! Can a pokemon hold an item?"

Jack nodded, Jordan had told him about item holding last night. Filling in on the basics of pokemon training.

"Ding-ding! You're absloutley correct! A pokemon may hold a single item, some items become effective as soon as they are held by a pokemon/ Berries are eaten by pokemon as nessacary during battle. Here you go! Your poketch coupoun!"

This coupon had a number 3 on it so Jack knew he only had to get number 2 now.

Heading west again Jack noticed another clown which was the last one, finally!

"Hi I'm a poketch campagin clown! Let's roll out my question! Do pokemon have different types?"

The answer was painstakedly yes again.

"Ding-ding, you're absloutley correct! If the pokemon type matches it's move type then that move is made much more powerfull. Here you go! Your poketch coupoun."

It had the number 3 on the front. Jack was so happy that he ran all the way back to the poketch guy. Jordan caught up with him and together they went to the man,

"Ok you two, let me count your coupouns! I'll use this poketch here...one, two, three, four,five and six! 2 sets of coupouns! Bravo! I say Bravo! In return for these coupons, I present you two with these pokemon watches or poketches for short!"

The man handed them a green sort of watch thing. Jack put it around his wrist where the vortex manipulator was. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack noticed Jordan taking a quick peek at the vortex maipulator.

"You can add apps to your poketch to make it even more verstaile! Touch the poketch screen and please do try it out!" The man smiled and then headed off somewhere.

Jack decided that he was going to look around Jublife city whilst Jordan headed off the pokemart to do a little shopping, they had planned to meet up when they had finished thier respective tasks.

Jack wondered over to a middle-aged man, he decided that he needed to learn some facts and history about the region.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me something about this city?" Jack asked.

"Well certainly. Jublife's city is built on land that they cavred out of a mountain. The people and pokemon of orgebrough city helped out with that undertaking." the man responded.

"Thanks."

Jack left looking around for who to talk to next. There was a person with green hair who ran straight up to him, asking a very strange question.

"Hi I know it's a little sudden but would you like to join a group? If you join a group, you can compete or cooperate with fellow members. It's a lot of fun. Want to join?" Jack decided that yes was the best possible answer.

"Yay, cool! What do you want to name your group?"

"Torchwood." Jack said proudly, he actually didn't know why he had even said it.

The girl looked a bit baffled and scared but carried on, "The torchwood group, huh? That's a great name! The leader is Jack. I hope the group gets more members."

With that Jack headed down the road wondering about why she had such a strange reaction with the word 'torchwood'. He would have to get to the bottom of it later on.

As Jordan came out of the pokemart, she headed North and saw Jack standing on to where the path to where Route 203 began. Well it was time to leave Jublife city and continue on thier journey because she could see Callum, it looked like they wre going to have thier first rival battle, at last.

**Sorry it's so short! This was all I could write this week but stay tuned for another update next Sunday!**

-Becky


	7. Rival Battles Galore!

**It's been way too long, yeah I know this story seems like crap so far but once I've written it, I'm going to go back and edit it some day. I just want to get the story done first!**

**-SevenLies1Truth-**

Chapter 7: Rival Battles Galore

Callum scurried over towards Jordan and Jack. Jack thought he looked excited as his gaze kept going to look at both of them. Callum then finally spoke.

"Hey, Jordan and Jack. Tell me you two got a little tougher?"

"I think we have Callum, what about you?" Jack responded, smiling at the boy,

Callum seemed surprised that Jack had even asked the question about if Callum had got tougher but he responded all the same.

"Me? Do you even need to ask? Of course I got tougher! Come on! I'm going to battle you Jordan! And next time we meet I'll battle you Jack, okay?"

Jack nodded and turned back to Jordan but she looked a little scared.

"Jordan what's the matter?" Jack asked.

"Can I borrow Ianto and Electric?" It's just in case."

"Sure but they might not to listen to you, ha." Jack stated giving Jordan a cheeky wink and smile. Jordan just gave him a blank stare and just moved her hand in front of his face.

"Jack, the pokeballs, now?"

Jack huffed but handed them over and took to watching the battle between the two rivals that was about to take place.

First Callum sent out a male starly who was level 7. Jordan sent out Bab.

"Starly, use quick attack." Callum cried. The bird began to fly and collided into Bab which knocked 4 hp points off her. Baby counter-attacked the attack with Bubble knocking out quite some hp in the male starly.

The male starly used quick attack again and Bab used bubble again since it was the best attack that she had really.

"Starly use growl!" Callum shouted which lowered Bab's attack however she used bubble meaning that she starly's speed fell and it's hp went down.

Once more with quick attack from the starly, Bab used pound and knocked the starly out. She gained 84 exp points and grew to level nine.

Jordan knew that Callum only had one pokemon left and that was his turtwig. She decided to bring in Bab and sent out Ianto instead.

As Ianto was sent out, it took him 7 quick attacks and he managed to make the turtwig faint. Jack was quite proud of him. Ianto leveled up to level 8! Then level 9! And he learnt wing attack!

"Well you lost Callum." Jordan started.

"Woah! What do you mean I lost? Well that's it! That's the last time I'll ever lose. I'm going to be the world's toughest trainer, and you know it! The first thing to do is take on the Orebrough city pokemon again! I'm gonna toughen up for that, totally.!"

Callum then walked off leaving Jordan and Jack staring after him.

XXX

Since Jack and Jordan wanted to explore the whole route so decided to spilt up. Jack began to venture forward and saw a young boy who ran up to him.

"I'm full of energy because I get power from my pokemon!" The boy cried as the battle began.

The boy sent out a female bidoof.

"Ianto, use wing attack!" Jack cried.

Ianto flew up and began to fly down onto the bidoof and slammed into it. With a few repeats of the move, the bidoof finally fainted.

The next Pokémon, the youngster sent out was a male zubat who was only level five. Wing attack x2 and the zubat fainted. Jack continued on his current path, turned left and found a poke ball which he was sure he could put some good use to.

Jordan on the other hand had started walking again and a youngster collided into her, at first she was shocked when he cried out:

"We're always together. I'll show you how we've bonded!" but then Jordan was ready for a battle.

The youngster sent out a kricketot and Jordan sent out Bab. With the extensive use of bubble, Bab finally knocked out the kricketot.

As Jack followed the way Jordan had gone, they finally met up with each other and Jordan now decided that she wanted to quiz how about why he had nick-named his pokemon Ianto.

"Jack…" She began, sitting down near a lake that wasn't far from them.

"Yes? Jordan?" Jack asked giving a cocky smile.

"Why did you name your pokemon Ianto anyway?" Jordan responded, finally getting the question that had been weighing her down out.

"He reminds me of someone that I know?"

"So are you getting your memory back then?"

"Who knows, I might be."

Jack really wanted to tell Jordan about Ianto and decided that he had to. She had already gained his trust.

He sent Ianto out.

Ianto was happy to be free, he was getting quite annoyed with all the battling he had done and was still not used to the fact that he had been changed into some sort of bird creature but now Jack had let him out, they could probably have a good talk.

"Jack. First thing's first, where the heck are we?" Ianto began, flying onto his lover's shoulders however unknown to Ianto, Jordan had frozen in her tracks and had turned around.

She looked at Ianto with a calculating glare.

"Who's this Jack?" Ianto asked.

Jordan's move hung upon.


End file.
